


What Ara You Up Too?

by Theogmermaid



Category: Star Wars, The Force Awakens - Fandom
Genre: Angry Kylo, Corny name, F/M, Fluff, Healing, Multi, My First AO3, nothing dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5713723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theogmermaid/pseuds/Theogmermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two twin sisters Lara and Kara both attended medical school to become nursed. After finishing Lara wanted to work with The First Order where Kara want to give her time to the Resistance and help the good fight. Lara found the true power of Kylo Ren to be very attractive where Kara found the best damn pilot in the resistance to be handsome as hell with a deathing smile. The two split but every now again like to think about what the other sibling is up too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Ara You Up Too?

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in a long while so I'm a little rusty. I hope you the reader like it none the less!!!

Lara 

There I was standing with the rest of the human medical team and several droids. We had gotten a distress call from General Hux about Kylo. He had been hurt bad fighting against some girl before the starkiller base imploded. Before coming down I was informed that I would be working on his blaster wound which happened to be on of the larger of the wounds he received. While on his flight back the basic med droit did a once over, he had a saber scar across his face, a saber burn on his left shoulder, the baster burn on his left side that caused several broke ribs and a plethora of burn scars and scraps.

The transporter landed in the bay, the med droids rushed over with a gurney and waited as General Hux stepped off and dropped kylo on top of it. The droids worked on hooking him up to an oxygen mask, pricked him for IV and stuck the heart rate monitor clip to his finger. They then rushed him to the medical wing where we quickly rushed behind. I ran beside the gurney with several other nurse prepping what we could while walking. I was able to remove the rather large belt he wore and removed as much fabric from the blaster burn area and the saber wound.

Once in the med ward a droid brought over a small rotating chair for me to work on and a cart of multiple tools. He was awake now yelling out in blood curdling pain. It was too big of a risk to put him under while we worked, I pulled on if the many syringe off of the cart along with a small bottle of numbing solution. I gabbed the syringe into the top and extracted the liquid, many other nurses did the same, two large male nurses held him down as we each administered the numbing solution. After awhile Kylo had calmed down allowing us to work. A small droid sat in front of me holding up a large magnified glass that let me see all the small blaster shards and bits of fabric that needed to be removed. Once done I cleaned the wound out with a saline solution and cut into the scar exposing the broken ribs. I grabbed a new needle of numbing and injected it in. I sat that down and pulled a needle of bone repair, which is a silvery cream that when placed on any bone will hold two broken parts together like glue and with dissipated one its fully healed. As I started placing the bones back together Kylo yelled out.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF DARTH VADER ARE YOU DOING TO ME!" He yelled at me.

I looked up at his handsome face that was now even more attractive with the scar. I noticed I was the only human left in the ward everyone else had simpler jobs where I had to do bone work which could take hours if done correctly.

"I'm repairing some broken ribs my lord. I should be finished soon." I stated.

"Why are you still here, I would LIKE to think that my personal medical team work be able to work fast to fix me." He hissed out in pain.

"Well, this will hurt." I said as I moved a rib in to place causing him to yell. "Bone work isn't as easy as cleaning a burn or scarp, I have to go in and move the bones around so they match up again in the right spots. It can take up to hours of work even at its fastest pace, which I am doing."

I moved another bone.

"Well maybe if you stopped talking I could be out of pain much faster CORRECT!" He retorted.

"No, because," I placed the last bone in place, "Im done with bone work I just beed to stitch you up and I will leave."

I cleaned the wound and methodically added stitches where I saw fit. Once I finished I looked up at him, he had been watching me work. He held my gaze.

"So are you finished?" He asked.

"For now, you will be on bed rest for a while as the skin regrows. I can speed up the process if you'd like with a skin graph?" I said hoping he would say no so that i could come back later to rewrap his wounds.

"Is that painful?" He questioned.

"Very."

"Then no, I will stay here and let you do what you need to do." He agreed.

Yes I get to see him more now!

"Your mind is so transparent you know." He laughed. "You think I'm handsome now even more with this scar. Its cute, you have a crash on one of the strongest forces in the galaxy."

I felt my face turn bright red and then kicked away the droid. 

"I need you to sit up as best you can, so I can wrap the wound." I muttered looking away.

He did as he was told wincing in pain with each movement, I wrapped up his torso getting to lightly brush against the abs he had, under all that black clothing he was built and nicely built at that. He chuckled lightly probably hearing what I thought. I shoved him back down against the bed. 

"Ow that hurt," he joked, "its ok I know I look good. If you weren't so far under my status I would think the same about you."

"Thats just the drugs talking, now get some rest. I'v got other patients." I said as I walked away, he grabbed my wrist stopping me in my tracks.

"No, Im serious. You are beautiful, and if I could after the work you preformed on me I wish I could bring you up in rank." He was serious.

"Thats very kind of you my lord, but I'm just a nurse nothing more nothing less. I will gladly always be under you in power, so that when ever you come back from battle I can do the hard work and not paper work." I said as I twisted my hand free and left.

I came back later that evening to check on him. He was sleeping thank the maker. A small note was left on the cart along with the burn cream.

 

"Hey Lara, 

The other nurses and I wanted you to put the burn cream on him... We don't really feel like dying tonight. 

Thank you so much, Ivan."

I rolled my eyes and checked out his gauze, they where slightly red with blood. I removed them and applied light pressure to stop the bleeding, I looked up good still asleep. I grabbed the cream and picked some up on my thumb deciding to start with his face. I cupped my hand on his cheek and lightly rubbed my thumb across the rather large scar. He moved lightly, I removed my hand and held my breath. He didn't wake. I continued to apply the cream to his face stopping when ever he moved. I moved down to the shoulder burn, I knew this one would wake him up, I dipped my fingers in the jar and slowly started to apply the cream. His eyes snapped open and he called out.

"FUCK, THAT HURTS." He yelled.

"I know, please calm down and let me finish my work." I begged.

"Oh its just you Nurse Lara. Only you can inflect this pain on me and still look lovely." He smirked.

"Hold on, the side wound is going to hurt a lot." I said.

He screamed as I applied the cream to the burn, his hand was gripping my free wrist as I worked quickly.

"Ok I'm done sit up please you need clean bandages." I said he let go of my wrist and sat up.

"Your blushing again, Lara. Damn your so cute, I could just kill you." He joked.

"Then there would be no one else to fix you, they are all to afraid to even apply burn cream on their assigned wounds." I laughed he did too but lightly.

I finished up and helped him back down, I lightly grinned at him and stroked some of his black hair away from his face. I pressed a button on the side of the bed forcing sleeping and pain medicine into his system.

"I'm ok with it just being you when I need to be fixed. I will make it official later." He mumbled. "But now you need sleep."

"You do to, I will see you in the morning my lord." I whispered. 

"You don't have to be so formal you are my personal doctor, you may call me Kylo or Ren either is fine." He yawned and fell asleep. 

I rolled my eyes and left the room. I wonder what my twin sister Kara is up too?

 

Kara

He had been gone for almost a week, the mission should have been three days but something had happened. I could feel it in the pit of my stomach. I was restless after the third day passed and he hadn't come home. The General said that everything will be ok and she had me work late shifts to keep me busy. I filed paper work, administered pills and check charts during my night shift in the main medical bay, and during the day sat in the medical tent that sat just along side the landing strip. Then all at once the tent did its familiar shake indicating that they where home. Finally.

I ran out of the tent with some of the other medical technicians. The general had sent out a small team to find him and thankfully they did. My heart sank as Snap came out from his X-Wing holding Poe then rested him on the metal table. I ran over and lifted his wrist looking for some sign of life, it was there thank you Maker. We quickly rolled him in to the tent and assessed his wounds. The one little medical droid we had came rolling in and scanned over his body detecting broken bones and any internal bleeding. I tried to get working on sanitising the minor scraps and bruises being stopped by the head doctor.

"I'm sorry Kara, I can't let you work on him. You to close to him." He commanded.

"What do you mean, I always work on him I'm his main doctor!" I hissed.

"Yeah well that was before you two became romantically involved." He said taking the saline solution from me hands.

I clenched my jaw, still insisting on helping at least handing things to the nurses and prepping syringes. The main doctor glared at me as I did what I could, it was after all my job. I frantically looked around for gauze.

"I need to run to the main medical bay we are out of gauze." I said I squeezed the aviators hand talking to the doctor. He nodded me off.

I ran as fast as I could down to the medical bay weaving in and out of people who where going about there daily lives. I slid around the corner and shoved the swinging doors open and jumped over the desk and into the back supply room. I grabbed about 3 packages of gauze quickly jotting down how many why where and signed my name at the bottom and ran back to the tent.

The head doctor was standing next to Poe holding cotton on his side trying to stop some bleeding. There where a few stitches all over him and bandages. The doctor held out his hand for the well needed gauze, I helped hold him up as the doctor wrapped the gauze around his waist.

"He should be good for now, and I don't know when he will wake up, Nurse Cia and Nurse Kara please quickly move him to the medical bay." He commanded. "And Kara if you ever go against what I say again, I will personally make sure you spend the rest of you time working in this medical system on morning shifts administrating pills."

"Yes sir, I'm sorry." I stuttered.

Cia and I slowly rolled him to the main bay, people stopped to look at the sleeping beat up Poe. Some prayed to their Gods others turned away not wanting to see him. The nurses in the bay prepped a room for him helping hook him up to heart rate monitor and an IV drip. One of them brought me a small chair and I took the seat gratefully. I took his free hand and rubbed it slightly.

"Im so grateful you are back, upset that you're hurt but non the less grateful." I whispered to his sleeping body. Watching him sleep brought me to my own not realizing how tired I actually had been.

I woke up a few hours later, he was awake joking with some of the other pilots that came to visit him. Someone had draped a blanket around my shoulders, and Poe still held on to my hand. One of the pilots that was taking with him nodded their head in my direction and his head quickly turned to me and tried come to me put was pulled back by cords. He removed his hand from mine and was close to ripping them out until I stopped him.

"Hey don't do that you can really hurt yourself." I laughed, he was eager to get his hands on me.

I got up from the chair and walked around the pilots moving so I could properly remove them. Once I did Poe quickly sat up in the bed and wrapped his arms around my waist nuzzling his face into my chest. I laughed and ran my fingers through his matted curly hair. I forcefully pulled away and thumped him on his head.

"Ow Kara what was that for." He whined rubbing the top of his head.

"You scared the shit out of me, I though you died! I was so scared like, I...I...I I was so lost!" I cried hugging him again.

"Hey, its ok. Im back and alive. You will never believe the story about how I escaped the First Order though!" He pricked up.

"YOU WHERE CAPTURED BY THE FIRST ORDER." I yelled shoving him away. He smiled lightly.

"Yeah, I saw saved by a stormtrooper. It was weird at first he needed a pilot to escape, he was a stormtrooper who wanted to leave! But I dragged him back to Jakku for BB-8 and we crash landed and I was no where near the original crashed space. Then I was walking for what felt like days and eventually fainted. Thats when my man Snaps came and got me, then you my lovely doctor healed me all up." He said pulling me down to kiss him. I pulled away lightly.

"About that I'm no longer able to be you main primary care taker. Nurse Cia is, we are too romantically involved." I sighed kissing him again. He then pulled away.

"Man that sucks, can I can still request you for my physicals." He joked smiling wildly.

I shook my head and kissed him hard, causing the pilots to hoot and holler. The night nurse rushed in to shush them. The pilots filed out giving us space also because the nurse was done with the noise. Poe moved over in the small bed allowing space for me to craw in with him.

"So when can we be back in our bed, I mean I'm not complaining at how cozy this is, but I'm going to." He joked laying his arm across my side.

"Cia said tomorrow morning, so in a few house. Get some sleep, the General will want to talk to you later." I sighed closing my eyes.

I head him mumbled an ok then let out a sigh of relief, quickly falling asleep. His cute small snores escaped his lips filling the room lulling me to sleep. 

I wondered about my twin Lara could be up to?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this, I SUPER appreciate it. Please comment if you would like. This might be the only thing I will post.


End file.
